


The Love of Leah

by orphan_account



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Lobisomens - Freeform, Romance, Vampiros, reencontro
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Leah pensava que iria sofrer para o resto da sua vida mas um reencontro do passado iria encontrar novamente John que a oito anos atrás tinha se perdido na floresta e a Clearwater o salvou.Parece que o destino quer juntar estes dois porque já sofreram muito nas suas vidas e ambos merecem ter um romance em conjunto.





	

Capitulo 1 – Perdido na Floresta  
Em 1997 – Forks e La Push  
Uma viatura acaba neste momento a estacionar em frente numa casa e nela saiu o Charlie Swan com a sua farda da polícia, dirigiu até ao passeio para ir cumprimentar a sua família no carro saíram, um homem idêntico ao polícia já que eram irmãos gémeos e vinha a sua cunhada junto o seu sobrinho que já tinha 13 anos.  
\- Há quanto tempo irmão. – falou Charlie que abraçou o seu irmão que já não via a um ano, a última vez que veio o visitar.  
\- Um ano passa no instante. – disse Carl, o irmão de Charlie que retribuía o abraço que o seu irmão deu.  
\- Olá Charlie, como está? – perguntou Beatrice que cumprimento o seu cunhado com dois beijos na cara.  
\- Estou muito bem por ter vocês aqui. – respondeu Charlie feliz por ter ali a sua família, não tinha mais ninguém na sua família a viver perto dele já que o seu irmão morava em Seattle.  
\- Tio, a Isabella está aqui? – pronunciou John que trazia consigo uma mochila onde tinha os seus livros e roupa.  
\- A Bella esta vez não quis vir cá John, estou a ver que cresceste imenso. – comentou Charlie sabia que a sua filha não se dá muito bem com o John e o seu sobrinho é mesma coisa não se dá com a outra.  
\- Sim já que estou ainda em fase de crescimento. – disse John encontrava-se se aliviado por saber que a sua prima não estava ali, ele tinha ódio com ela porque trava um pouco mal, o seu tio e nem sempre vinha o visitar.  
Os seus pais aproveitam sempre as férias que conseguiam tiram em conjunto virem visitar o Charlie já que o mesmo vivia sozinho, os seus avós tinha morrido depois de seis meses quando divorciou da sua esposa e a Bella foi embora com a sua mãe com três meses de vida, por isso que os seus pais faziam de tudo para virem passar férias Fork’s.  
Entraram os quatros para dentro de casa, deixaram nas malas na entrada e dirigiram todos para a cozinha para almoçar já que o Charlie ainda tinha que trabalhar por hoje e depois ia tirar uns dias de folga para aproveitar para estar com a sua família.  
\- Não vou poder ir dar um pequeno passeio com vocês, ainda vou ter que trabalhar mais um pouco por hoje. – disse Charlie que começou a servir o seu prato, o mesmo encontrava feliz por seu irmão ter uma linda mulher que o apoia em tudo.  
\- Sem problema irmão, nós avistamos na última hora que íamos chegar mais cedo do que esperado. – falou Carl que começou a comer a comida que tinha no seu prato, os mesmo era para chegar neste dia só mais a noite mas como eles já tinha todo o trabalho feito decidiram vir mais cedo.  
\- John não importas ficar no quarto da tua prima? – perguntou Charlie e sabia que outro não iria recusar já tinha ficado lá muitas vezes antes lá quando a Bella também vinha o visitar mas encontravam sempre a brigar.  
\- Não tio já fique lá muitas vezes. – respondeu John que se levantou da mesa e foi buscar a sua mochila e levou para o quarto do andar de cima.  
Os dias passaram no instante que a família do John está de férias em Forks, a família Swan encontravam no quintal a preparar o churrasco que sempre fazem sempre um dia antes de irem embora, o John encontrava debaixo de uma árvore a ler um livro quando algo atrás de si chamou atenção, olhou para atrás e viu um pequeno animal ferido, levantou do chão e foi atrás do animal, quando chegou ao pé do bicho, o mesmo começou a fugir mas o John foi a mesma atrás do bicho porque não gosta ver animais feridos e queria cuidar do mesmo.  
Em La Push encontrava dois irmãos com idades dos 5 e 11 anos a brincar no quintal enquanto a mãe deles preparam o almoço, a criança de 11 anos ficou responsável para cuidar do seu pequeno irmão quando os seus pais estavam dentro da cozinha.  
\- Leah, a sua mãe chamou a cozinha, fico aqui com Seth. – pronunciou Harry que descias as pequenas escadas da varanda e dirigiu até ao seu filho mais novo para jogar a bola.  
A Leah foi logo a cozinha onde encontro a sua mãe na bacada a cortar alguns legumes, viu que a Sue não reparou que a mesma entrou, aproximou perto da sua mãe para ver melhor o que ela faz.  
\- Mãe estou aqui. – avisou Leah que esperou que a sua mãe deixasse a faca de lado porque os seus pais avisaram que nunca deve se aproximar das pessoas de repete quando podem ter algum objeto que pode contar.  
\- Oh, Leah podias ir a floresta recolher aquelas flores que gostamos? – perguntou Sue que limpou as suas mãos no avental e abaixou na altura da sua filha e deu um sorriso.  
\- Vou sim mãe, posso levar o Seth? – disse Leah que pegou na cesta que encontrava em cima da mesma.  
\- O Seth fica, tu sabes que ele e o pai não tem tido muito tempo para passar juntos. – explicou Sue e viu que a sua compreendida, já que o Harry ia sempre para o mar pescar e quando voltava era para descansar.  
Saiu pela porta traseira da casa já que era mais fácil entrar na floresta, se saiu pela outra porta tinha que passar por às várias casa e não queria que outros se preocupassem com ela por ir sozinha para a floresta, estava contente por ter a família toda reunida juntos, é raro ter momentos assim juntos.  
Começou a cantar quando caminhava mais para dentro da floresta, as flores que a sua mãe queria encontrava perto do rio, onde é a fronteira que no futuro vão haver uma confusão por lá sobre quem pode passar ou não.  
Ao chegar ao rio avistou uma pessoa sentada numa pedra que havia perto do rio, viu que essa pessoa encontrava com a cabeça perto dos joelhos, a Leah como uma boa garota foi até a pessoa sentada, ver como estava ao chegar perto da pedra onde se encontra o desconhecido, viu que é um garoto que devia ser mais velho que ela com dois anos de diferença.  
\- Garoto está tudo bem ai? – perguntou Leah cuidadosa, vai lá que o garoto faz algum mal a ela.  
\- Não, me perdi e agora não consegui regressar a casa do meu tio. – respondeu John que levantou a sua cabeça para ver a pessoa com quem encontrava a falar e viu que é uma garota mais nova do que ele.  
\- Deixa me ajudar, onde fica a casa do seu tio? – garantiu Leah queria ver o moço a salvo, se fosse ela queria ser ajudada, não sabia o que ia fazer se perde-se da sua família do meio do nada.  
\- Fica em Forks, como me vai ajudar? – disse John que se levantou e aceitou a mão estendida que a Leah pôs a frente do mesmo, quem o visse pensavam que era um casal namorados.  
\- Vamos a minha casa, a minha mãe conhece algumas pessoas em Forks, só precisas dizer o nome do teu tio e assim levamos para casa. – revelou Leah e começou a caminha com outro ao seu lado já que não tiram a mão um do outro e a cesta iria vazia, a mesma esqueceu o que tinha ido fazer lá.  
Não demoram muito a chegar a casa da Leah, a mesma entrou dentro da casa e foi ao encontro da sua mãe com o John atrás de si, um pouco envergonhado por entrar numa casa desconhecida, ouvia a voz da garota que o salvou a falar com outra pessoa que dirigiu a ele a perguntar quem era o tio dele e o mesmo disse o nome, reparou que aquela família conhece muito bem o seu tio Charlie.  
O John voltou salvo a casa do seu primo graças a Leah que encontro na floresta, claro que levou um ralhete dos seus pais por terem seguindo o animal ferido, já a Leah esqueceu trazer as flores que a sua mãe queria.  
Ninguém imaginaria que estas duas pessoas iriam reencontrar de novo em futuro próximo, John e Leah não estavam nada a espera, o que virá mais para frente, parece que o destino quer juntar eles desde de sempre porque ambos se completam um ao outro.


End file.
